Last Night
by kat2811
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are the perfect couple. They are in love, that is until Gabriella comes back from her business trip to a big surprise. Will the couple make it through this nightmare?


"Oh My God! I know you said you had a surprise for me but this is crazy, even for you." Gabriella couldn't help but smile as Troy danced around in his boxers singing "Sexy Back". She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned in towards her, "I had a feeling you say something like that" he winked. "You're going to be feeling pain if you don't help me get my clothes off!" she said cheekily. "Well that's a command I'd be happy to follow" his strong hands gently brushed against her warm skin as he lifted up her shirt and undid her bra. Her hands reached out to his stomach and found their way to his boxers as she slid them down as he unbuckled her jeans. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her towards him then carried her over to the bed. He carefully laid her down, and then crawled over her, caressing her as he went up until he found the perfect spot to lie. They fit together perfectly just like a puzzle. Gabriella loved the way she felt like she was on the top of the world with Troy on top of her, kissing her all over and feeling him inside her. When they were done they fell asleep, cuddling with huge smiles on their faces,. They were the perfect couple.

"I'm going to miss you so much" said Troy as he tightly squeezed Gabriella and kissed her neck, "but I'm going to miss you even more" pouted Gabriella as she leaned in the kiss him back, " but I'll be back Saturday night and we'll make up for lost time." They embraced one last time and Gabriella went through the gates to catch her flight to LA. Troy watched her go until she disappeared into the sea of people in the busy JFK airport. It was Wednesday morning, Gabriella would arrive in California later that night, Thursday and Friday she would be working on the business deal, then head home Saturday at noon.

Gabriella was so glad to be in her hotel room; she kicked of her shoes and took a nice hot shower. She had been in meetings ALL DAY and was finally glad to have some time to herself, "only one more day of this and I'll be heading home", she thought. She looked at the time: 10pm; it would be 7pm in New York so Troy should be home from work. She picked up her iPhone to call him, at the same time it went off, she looked at the caller ID hoping to see Troy's name. Instead it said Mr. Carlton, "great my boss, just who I want to talk to right now," she thought. "Hello, no, no it's ok, yes it was, really? Oh that's great, Thank you" She hung up the phone excited that her business trip had been cut short because they had reached an agreement already. As she was about to dial Troy's number she decided she would surprise him so she called the airline instead to book her flight for tomorrow, Friday.

After what felt like the longest night ever, then the longest 5hr flight and 30min taxi ride she was standing in front of her house. She saw Troy's car in the driveway. Good he was home and not out withfriends. She unlocked the front door, dropped her suitcase on the floor. She rushed up the stairs and opened up their bedroom door, "SURPRISE!" her eyed scanned the room but instead of seeing Troy smiling at her, she saw Troy with his mouth open wide and a flushed face on top of some platinum blondchick with a deer in head lights look. When Gabriella realized what was going on tears of anger, and sadness welled up in her eyes. Troy looked at her, "I-I-I can explain" he stuttered. The blondechic, embarrassed, crawled out of bed, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Gabriella looked and shook her head, they were so perfect together, they loved each other and now he was CHEATING on her! Troy was still stuttering on trying to make his wrong into a right but it wasn't working. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, how long had this been going on, and after what they'd done last week! Why would he do this? She looked around for the closest thing, she saw the picture of them at her 24th birthday party, and she picked up the silver framed picture and threw it with all her might. It hit Troy right in the forehead and he fell back against the headboard. At that time, Alexandria, the slut that was in bed with Troy came out of the bathroom. When her eyes fell upon Troy lying motionless with the picture frame on his lap she looked over at Gabriella, "What the hell have you done you crazy bitch?" "Me?" Gabriella responded, "You're the one sleeping with a guy that has a girlfriend even though you know that! Now get out of my house!" "Not for long, when Troy wakes up he's going to dump you and come to me so I guess that means this will be my house soon!" replied Alexandria with a smirk. The two got into a fight as Gabriella tried to get her to leave, Gabriella shoved her and Alexandria went flying down the stairs and landed with a thud at the bottom. Gabriella was motionless as she realized what she'd done, sure she hated this girl but she wasn't going to jail for murder or something. She rushed down the stairs, "Are you OK? Alexandria? Please answer me, oh why does this have to happen to me. Alexan-" "Gotcha!" screamed Alexandria as she got up off the floor, "I'm leaving before you actually hurt me" said Alexandria as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Gabriella called 911 and told them that Troy had been in bed and wanted to see the picture so she tossed it to him, but he didn't catch it and he got hit in the head. After waiting in the hospital for 5hrs he finally woke up. At first she was afraid to go in because he might tell what really happened but realized he could tell someone weather she was there or not. The strange thing was Troy had no memory of what had happened the night before; he was surprised to see her there because she wasn't supposed to be back from her trip until tomorrow. Gabriella figured it would be better not to tell him what really happened and act like nothing ever happened. That was harder then she thought, that night Troy suggested they "make up for lost time" but Gabriella just rolled over and said she didn't feel well and just wanted to sleep. Every hug, every kiss, every touch and every glance was difficult for her to take. She was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when she heard Troy's iPhone go off; as she listened to his end of the conversation her eyes grew wide. Gabriella's palms started to sweat and she felt sick. It was Alexandria and she was telling Troy what REALLY happened that night. Gabriella wished she was invisible and could just leave. She was sitting on the bathtub ledge in a trance when she heard a knock on the door, "Gabriella, can I come in, I need to ask you something" yelled Troy through the door. "Uhhyeah come in" said Gabriella trying to keep her voice steady. Troy retold the story of what Alexandria had told him what really happened that night, "is it true, you threw a picture frame at me on purpose?" he asked. "Yeah I did" Gabriella snarled "I came home early, and was excited to surprise you, instead I got the surprise, of you cheating on me with some sluty girl! How could you Troy? I thought you loved me, I don't understand why you would do this, am I not good enough for you? I feel so- so- so used and unappreciated! So yes, I threw that frame at you, but you deserved it!" "Listen Gabriella, I know what I did was wrong but can't we just put this behind us and get back to where we were? I promise it will never happen again, you're the only one I truly love. It's your face I want to see when I open up my eyes in the morning and it's your face I want to see when I fall asleep. Please take me back Gabriella! I love you more than anyone or anything in the whole world!" pleaded Troy. Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Save it for someone who cares! You expect me just to put this behind us and go back to how things were? How do you think I feel knowing someone else has felt your lips kiss theirs, had your arms wrapped around them, felt your hands caress them and felt like you belonged all to them? I can't do it Troy; as much as I want to I can't live a lie!" Gabriella choked back tears, 'I have to go" she picked up her purse, bounded down the stairs and out the door. She didn't know where she was going at this time of night but she just ran. She could hear Troy calling after her, "Gabriella come back! where are you going? Gabriella! Gabriella! Please come here! Can we just talk? Gabriella, Gabriella!" Gabriella couldn't think and her heart was beating like crazy. She could hear her heart pounding and Troy calling her name over and over but she just kept running. It felt like her lungs were going to explode! She turned around to see how close Troy was, and next thing she knew she was being flung into the air and blacked out.

******

Gabriella's eyes flicked open, the first thing she saw was Troy's face looking at her withconcern. Wait, where was she? It was some sort of restaurant, last thing she remembered she was running through the streets. "Gabriella! Thank god you're OK!" exclaimed Troy as a smile spread across his face. "I'm fine, you're the one who got hit witha picture frame, although I'd be even better if you'd leave me alone!" stated Gabriella. Troy looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and retold Troy what had happened and concluded, "Don't even try to play dumb with me, you know what you did!" A paramedic spoke up, "It's normal for those who fainted to have strange memories or hallucinations."I fainted?" asked Gabriella, clearly confused. Troy nodded his head, "don't you remember? I brought you out to your favourite restaurant, Caras, for dinner and proposed to you. You looked excited but next thing Iknow you where lying on the floor!" It all came back to Gabriella; everything that had happened was just a terrible nightmare, or hallucination! "So now that your back are you going to answer my question?" Troy got down on one knee and pulled out a royal blue box and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring, " Gabriella Montez, will you marry me? And try not to faint this time." Gabriella's eyes welled up with happiness; she freaked out and smiled "YES, of course!" Troy slipped the ring onto Gabriella's finger. The happy couple hugged and kissed as the on looking crowd cheered for them. What Gabriella thought was the worst day of her life was actually the best.


End file.
